


US Alpha Race Championship

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Identity Reveal, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Scenting, Secret Identity, Sex in Wolf Form, Shifter AU, Shifter Castiel, Shifter Dean, Strangers to Lovers, Top Dean, Two Person Love Triangle, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), Wolf Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Dean loves taking part in alpha races. Catching the most elusive omega is half the fun for him, so it’s no wonder that he feels intrigued by the omega wolf who gets caught last race after race. But Dean himself is drawn to an omega he met after the race in human form, Castiel. Now, if only his wolf weren't in love with that mystery omega wolf...⁂Cas’ omega loves being chased by that strong and fast alpha wolf during the races. But then he meets Dean and can’t stop himself from falling for the alpha...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 243
Kudos: 1399





	1. Chapter 1

Dean loved summertime. For one thing, scents were more intense and—as was the case for most alphas—smell was Dean’s favorite sense. More than that, alpha races took place in summer. He had participated in the annual Kansas City Alpha Race ever since he had come off age, and had won quite a few medals through the years (or... well, decades, he was almost 40 after all).

This year was special, though, because every five years, the US Alpha Race Championship took place, spanning the time from the summer solstice to the autumnal equinox with a race every week.

Dean was among the alphas who made it through the first five alpha races. Currently, he was standing at the start line of race number six at the edge of a forest.

The omegas had already entered the forest to change to their wolf form and now the alphas had to wait for the start signal. Most of them, including Dean, hadn’t changed yet. Once inside the forest, they wouldn’t be allowed to return to their human form.

Dean scented the air, trying to get a lock on an omega’s scent. To be honest, Dean was scenting for a specific omega. During the last few races, he had gotten to know his scent quite well, and he knew he would be trying to go after him again. He had actually looked forward to it.

The shot that signaled the start of the race sounded, and the alphas changed to their wolf forms and ran towards the forest.

Dean seemed to be the only one who wasn’t in a rush. Most of the other alphas were trying to catch an omega as quickly as possible. After all, at this stage of the competition, the first three alphas to catch an omega made it to the next round. But so did the alpha who caught the last omega who was the most difficult to catch, and that’s what Dean was after.

He had always liked a good challenge. While some alphas were just there to get some, and thus went after the slowest omegas so that they could use the rest of the time to fuck them, Dean liked the chase.

He liked the moment he finally caught an omega who had evaded him and then got to mount him. The moment he got that omega to submit and take his dick and knot was so much sweeter if he’d had to work for it.

Of course, it was risky because he might not make it to another round if he didn’t try to be in the first three to catch an omega. As soon as the first three omegas were caught, his only chance at making it to the next round was catching the last omega left unclaimed.

This was even more risky since there was no way of knowing who the last omega left in the game was just as there was no way of knowing if three omegas had already been caught. Plus, the alphas who had caught an omega but weren’t among the first three were allowed to rejoin the race and try their luck again, which meant that at the end of the race, a lot of alphas were after one omega.

They had barely entered the forest when Dean saw an alpha on top of an omega. The first one had already been caught.

Of course, some omegas might not even be in it to win, and thus might not make much of an effort to get away. Some took part while in heat and they just wanted an alpha’s knot. There was no rule against omegas in heat taking part. After all, that was what alpha races had originally been about.

Once upon a time, a bunch of omegas in heat had been released into the wild, and alphas could just go nuts, catching them and trying to knock them up. According to some urban myth, that was at a time when the birth rate had been very low and thus the whole thing had started as an attempt to keep the population growing.

To this day, some people were still taking part because of tradition. Others just did it for the fame. Still others did it for the same reason as Dean: they liked the chase. Although for omegas, it was all about _being_ chased.

Dean had finally picked up on ‘his’ omega’s scent and was following it along a small creek. This omega had been caught last during every race (by Dean). There was no reason to believe he’d let himself be caught early on this time.

Even once Dean had cornered him, he didn’t submit easily, even when Dean pounced on him and tried to get to his collar.

Much to Dean’s own surprise, he hadn’t mounted him yet because the omega hadn’t invited him to.

Technically, this omega had accepted the rules the moment he had signed up for the alpha race. Accepted the fact that any alpha who caught him could collect on the prize and fuck him. But it seemed a bit rapey to Dean if he just mounted an omega who wasn’t presenting for him, and so every time, he had just wrestled the omega into submission until he had been able to push the button on his collar with his snout.

This meant that the race for the omega was over since he had to bare his neck for that, effectively submitting to the alpha, admitting that the alpha had successfully ‘claimed’ him.

The sound of someone howling a mating call brought Dean out of his thoughts. Another omega down.

It went on like this, Dean zigzagging through the forest, following a scent that made his stomach do flip-flops in anticipation, even though he knew his chances of actually getting to enjoy his prize if he caught the omega were slim at best.

Finally, the scent was getting stronger, and it wasn’t long before he caught a glimpse of the omega’s fur behind a tree. His alpha gave chase immediately, but the omega was nimble and gave him quite a run for his money.

Of course, Dean was faster in the end, and after quite some chase, he had the omega underneath him on his back.

The omega fought back, trying to buck him off, but Dean had him now and didn’t let him get away.

Finally, the omega had no choice but to bare his neck for him so that Dean could get to the button and push it. Seeing the submissive gesture did things to Dean’s insides that he had never felt before. Maybe it was because he really had to work at getting him to submit. Other omegas rolled over and showed alphas their bellies as soon as they so much as looked at them.

The omega pushed the button on Dean’s collar in return to confirm it had been Dean who had claimed him, and then got up onto all fours.

Dean let him.

In the distance, a horn could be heard. The signal that the race was over. It looked like Dean had caught the last one once more.

Apparently, the omega wasn’t in the mood for sexy times, _again_ , so Dean said ‘See you around’ with his look as best as he could in wolf form, and then trotted off.

Somehow, even though these races didn’t end with Dean’s wolf getting sexual relief, he had never had this much fun in an alpha race. He couldn’t wait for the next round.


	2. Chapter 2

The days till the next race dragged on. Dreams about the mysterious omega who had caught his alpha’s eye woke him up in the middle of the night, humping the sheets like some kind of twenty-something alpha in rut. On more than one occasion, his knot had begun to form as well.

It probably wasn’t healthy to take part in these alpha races and then hold back his alpha from claiming his prize again and again. Dean’s wolf had never had a case of blue balls before. Dean hadn’t even been aware that that was _possible_.

As a precaution, Dean jerked off on the day of the next big race. Since he knew that his wolf wouldn’t be getting any later, taking care of his urges in his human form beforehand was the next best thing.

Of course, Dean had tried to find the omega in human form—after all, he would have no way of ever finding him again if either of them ended up losing one of these times, and chances were good that his wolf would be heart-broken in that case.

But Dean had only gotten so far as to find out that the wolf’s name the omega had registered with was ‘Angel.’ Privacy rules had made it impossible for him to find out more. It kind of fit, though, since Dean had signed up under the name of ‘Demon.’

He had also tried scenting for the omega before and after the race, but that had been a long shot from the beginning. After all, the omega’s human scent would cover any traces of his wolf’s scent once he turned back.

The omega was still in the race, though, so Dean had another shot at catching him today, which made his nose twitch in anticipation.

Dean was doing his pre-race stretches next to the tents where the organizers were setting up for the race. If his wolf wanted to make that omega wolf see him for the stud that he was, he’d have to step up his game, since catching him alone wasn’t doing the trick.

He had never courted an omega in wolf form before. Why would he? Taking part in alpha races pretty much meant you got to fuck whoever you caught. No courting required. Just animalistic instincts taking over.

After a couple of laps of the obstacle course, his friends finally arrived.

“Time to place the bets yet?” Charlie called when they had almost reached Dean.

“Who are you betting on?” Garth asked.

There were bets on the alpha who would catch the first omega, bets on the first omega who would get caught, bets on how long it would take until the last omega was caught…

Dean grinned at them, fist-bumping Benny and nodding at Sam in greeting. “Me, I hope.”

“I would,” Charlie said, “but there’s no category for ‘wolf who will get blue-balled by the omega he catches.’”

The others laughed while Dean shot them a look that was not amused. “Ha ha. Very funny.”

He started to regret telling them about it in the first place. Lots of alphas taking part in these races boasted about how they had fucked the omega they caught six ways to Sunday, even if they hadn’t caught one at all. He totally should have made up a story about how he regularly sexed him up when he caught the omega.

A horn blew. The first call for the omegas to enter the forest. The race would start in half an hour.

Dean couldn’t _wait_ for the chase. He couldn’t wait for the moment when he’d inevitably have that omega underneath him again, submitting to his alpha wolf.

It didn’t work out like that, though.

Once the race started, Dean had a really hard time picking up Angel’s trail. It took him a longer time than usual until he had locked on to his scent and then it took him even longer until he had caught up to him.

By the time he finally saw him, another alpha had the omega boxed in. Damn, there was nowhere else for the omega to run. His back was against a rock, the alpha was approaching him from the other side and now that Dean had arrived, Angel’s last way of escape was blocked as well.

That was it. The first three omegas had to have been caught hours ago. As soon as the other alpha claimed Angel, Dean would be out of the race.

He was just debating whether it was worth it to get into an alpha fight for the omega—an alpha could challenge another alpha for the omega if both had found him at approximately the same time—when Angel’s head turned around to stare at him.

A moment later, the omega came running towards Dean. Dean was so perplexed that he looked around, trying to find an escape route Angel might have spotted, but nope. There was none and the omega came _right at_ him.

That… might be against the rules. An omega should try to get _away_ from the alphas, not run _towards_ one. Then again, Dean had no idea what the rulebook said if there was no way out for the omega.

As soon as Angel had reached Dean, he laid down on his back in front of him and bared his neck. Dean, dumbfounded, nosed along the collar until his snout had found the button and he pushed it.

This was not how this was supposed to go. He had looked forward to catching this omega for days. Catching him and making him submit. This… this wasn’t Dean catching him. This was hardly Dean making him submit.

The alpha was glowering at them, but then got lost, now that his prize had been claimed by another alpha. It was probably an attempt to give them some privacy for the fuck session that would usually follow. Dean knew better.

Angel pushed the button on Dean’s collar, the horn sounded, the usual shtick.

Only Dean didn’t have the usual sense of satisfaction of having caught the omega. He was still amped up when he left the forest and turned back to his human form to go join his friends. After all, there hadn’t been that moment of reward that would release endorphins and chase away the adrenaline high.

Sam, whom you could count on to know all relevant (and irrelevant) details, confirmed that what the omega had done hadn’t technically been against the rules. That explained why the alpha hadn’t put up a fuss.

Dean let himself be dragged to the bar for the post-race party for a celebration, and as a way to cheer himself up.

“Stop pouting,” Charlie advised him. “You made it to the next round. You can catch him again in the next race.”

“I only made it to the next round because Angel let me win,” Dean insisted.

“Stop bitching and buy us a round of beer,” Benny said, clapping him on the back to get him moving towards the bar.

“Why am I the one buying? You’re the ones who made money off of me,” Dean grumbled, but he made his way to the bar anyway. They hadn’t gotten a lot by betting on Dean, since ‘Demon’ was one of the frontrunners.

While Dean was standing at the bar, waiting for the bartender to notice him, he saw some drunk alpha bothering an omega. That was the dark side of these alpha races. Testosterone ran high especially after a race, and there were some alphas who thought that every omega watching the race was fair game.

“You in heat, baby?” the alpha asked.

“If you think that I am, your sense of smell is clearly not the best,” the omega replied and turned away from the alpha.

Apparently, the alpha didn’t get the message, though, as he continued, “Just ’cause my wolf already shot his load into an omega bitch doesn’t mean that _I_ have nothing left to give.”

When that didn’t get the omega to swoon, he bragged, “I caught the first omega the last three races in a row.” He accompanied that statement by touching the omega’s shoulder, dangerously close to his neck.

“I am not interested,” the omega said, probably realizing that blunt was the best way to go about this. “I am just waiting for my ride home.”

“I can give you a good ride,” the alpha said lewdly.

Okay. Enough was enough. These kinds of alphas ruined the races for everyone.

Dean walked over and put his arm around the omega. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Who’s your friend?”

The omega tilted his head at Dean, maybe trying to figure out if they had met before. Still, he answered, “He is not my friend.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at the alpha and waited for him to take his cue and leave. Now that the omega wasn’t alone anymore, the alpha seemed to decide that it was more trouble than it was worth, and he staggered off.

The omega was still looking at Dean through narrowed eyes, a confused frown on his face. Then his eyes landed on Dean’s hand, which was still around his shoulder, and Dean quickly let go of him. He didn’t want the omega to think that he was some creepy alpha who was after inappropriate touches, too.

Upon closer inspection, Dean could understand why the other alpha had tried so persistently to get it on with this omega. He was extraordinarily beautiful. An inconspicuous inhale also revealed that his scent—while it was clearly not a heat scent—was just as intoxicating as that of any other omega in heat.

“I’m sorry,” the omega said, making Dean aware of the fact that he had just been standing there, staring at him. He quickly sat down on the stool next to the omega’s. “You seem to have me confused with someone else.”

“No… We don’t know each other,” Dean quickly clarified.

The omega tilted his head even further to the side. “Then why have you been looking for me?”

“You…” Dean began, taken aback. “Wow, you’ve never been fake-saved by a fake boyfriend before?”

“Oh,” the omega said. “I didn’t get that that’s what you were trying to do.” After a moment of contemplation, he added, “To be fair, that was not a very convincing performance as a fake boyfriend.”

Wait—was this omega seriously criticizing his saving technique?!

“I thought it was supposed to be a casual acquaintance,” the omega continued. “Maybe a friend.”

Feeling his fake boyfriend abilities under attack, Dean justified himself, “Well, it’s not like I could have just planted one on you. I really don’t enjoy getting slapped in the face.”

The omega looked him up and down. “I don’t think I would have slapped you in the face,” he finally said.

Dean blinked at him. This conversation had just taken a 180. The omega had made it clear earlier that he wasn’t here to be hit on by alphas, so Dean hadn’t tried to flirt with him. But that remark just now… that had to be _the omega_ flirting with _him_. Right?

Maybe he should test the waters. He turned on his charming smile and said, “Damn. Wish I had known that.”


	3. Chapter 3

Talking with Castiel had been fun—he sure was a strange little omega, who gave as good as he got, which made the teasing all the more fun.

But unfortunately, his attempts at flirting had led nowhere, since soon after they had started talking, Sam, who was just great at interrupting at the most inopportune moments, had come looking for Dean and their drinks.

Before Dean could get rid of his brother, Cas’ ride home had arrived—his own brother. Interrupting brothers all around, it seemed.

Damn. He would have loved to take Cas home, show this omega a good time. Instead, when he came home alone after their celebration, Dean had to take care of his urges by himself since his wolf had been left blue-balled once more.

Sure, there had been a couple omegas on the prowl at the bar, trying to get him to take them home, but somehow, Dean hadn’t been in the mood—at least not for them.

His orgasms were always more powerful after his wolf had been denied fucking that cute little omega wolf. This time, though, he didn’t imagine mounting that wolf, but his thoughts strayed back to the omega at the bar and it was the memory of Cas’ scent that got him off.

He didn’t even know if Cas had taken part in the race or if he’d only been a spectator—if he would even visit the next race.

⁂

Cas had never had sex in wolf form before. Most teenagers experimented around with it; the rest got their wolf virginity taken care of during their college years.

But Cas had only ever had one serious relationship and even then, he hadn’t felt comfortable enough to ask for wolf sex. It wasn’t like it was taboo or even considered a strange kink, but Cas had always been shy about asking for something in the bedroom.

He also wasn’t into one-night stands and even if he were, he couldn’t imagine asking a random alpha for it.

That’s why, when he had turned 39, he had decided to take part in an alpha race for the first time in his life, so that he could at least say he wasn’t a wolf virgin by the time he turned 40.

Signing up for the US Alpha Race Championship had been Gabe’s idea. The biggest alpha race for his first time had seemed a bit daunting, but he had thought that he’d probably be out of the race early on anyway and that would be okay because he’d have had the virginity problem taken care of.

But it turned out that he was actually good at running away from alphas and outwitting them. It wasn’t even really about running all that much, but rather about hiding and trying to obscure your scent by wading through creeks for example.

Early on, he’d had an intriguing alpha after him and playing cat and mouse with him had been so much more fun than Cas would have imagined.

Of course, he’d known that wolf instincts were a thing, but actually giving himself over to those instincts and experience the rush that being chased by a worthy alpha brought with it… that was something else entirely.

In the end, the alpha had caught him and that moment had awakened a lot of instincts, too, lying in front of a big alpha wolf, belly-up. A rush of… something, some kind of hormones, had spread throughout his wolf body.

Only, the alpha had not claimed him. Well, he had _claimed_ him, of course, for the race, but he hadn’t taken him.

Everyone knew that alphas catching an omega in an alpha race mounted them to stake their claim on them. Marking the omega wolf with their semen showed that the alpha had been enough to catch him and get him to submit in the most primal way, as evidenced by the alpha’s spunk in the omega’s channel.

So the fact that this alpha just… walked away after they had pushed the buttons on each other’s collars had been quite confusing.

Cas had thought about possible reasons from erectile dysfunction on the part of the alpha to the fact that his wolf’s scent might just not do it for the alpha.

But ‘Demon’ had been after him the next race too and after a while, Cas had stopped thinking about why he didn’t want to mount him because they were just having so much fun.

He had almost forgotten that there were other alphas in the race too. That was until one had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and hadn’t stopped chasing him. Somehow, it hadn’t been nearly as much fun being chased by that new alpha.

All of his omega instincts that always made him giddy and tingly when Demon was chasing him had suddenly turned fearful. He hadn’t wanted to submit to this wolf, much less have him take his wolf’s virginity.

Luckily, Demon had shown up and Cas had quickly taken the opportunity to escape that other wolf by letting Demon claim him.

That’s why this time, he was a bit more apprehensive when the race began. Ever since that first race, he couldn’t have imagined anyone but Demon catching him. But the farther he got in the championship, the more capable the alphas he had to run away from.

While he was too busy worrying about that, Demon had found him again—much earlier in the race than usual. Cas hadn’t had time to obscure his scent and get some distance to the alphas.

Their gazes locked and Cas knew he should run, but he also knew once the real chase began, it would be over soon. If he was out of the race, all of this give-and-take he had with Demon would end.

That’s when he realized that he wasn’t ready for the games to end. Yes, he had been a bit scared another wolf might chase and catch him, but playing around with Demon? He didn’t want to lose that just yet.

Demon was still standing there, motionless, his gaze fixed on him. Then Cas took off as fast as he could.

He only realized that he wasn’t being followed after he had reached a pond where he could rest a bit and get something to drink.

⁂

Dean had looked for Cas before the race, but he hadn’t found him. Chances were the omega had only gone to the last race because it had been close to where he lived.

Once the race had started, he’d had to forget about Cas. A missed opportunity for a hook-up shouldn’t be that important to him anyway. (Though he _had_ thought about Cas a lot these last few days.)

To his surprise, he had found Angel almost instantly. The race couldn’t have been going on for longer than 20 minutes.

He stood frozen to the spot, staring at Angel who stared right back. Then, Angel finally turned around and ran away.

Dean was about to give chase—all of his alpha instincts told him to—but he stayed put. Last time, the omega had let him win. It was time to return the favor and pay him back his debt.

He’d give him a head start—then, he could take up the chase again. Plus, it was just so much more fun when Angel wasn’t taken by surprise but was outsmarting him left and right until Dean would finally be able to catch him, showing him that he was a desirable alpha who was fast enough to catch him and strong enough to make him submit.

And that’s what happened hours later when Dean had finally found Angel again.

After a chase that left his alpha panting for a quick roll in the grass with this cute omega, he had him under him once more and—yes! This feeling—how he had missed it. A powerful feeling of dominance that was all alpha wolf instincts.

It was getting really hard to hold his wolf back and not have him bite Angel’s neck to turn him around and make him take his wolf cock.

Just looking at Angel’s exposed soft and unprotected underbelly made his alpha horny as fuck. Having the omega underneath him, defenseless, signaling the alpha he had the upper hand here and could do whatever he wanted with the omega… That was a power rush right there.

And was that omega arousal he picked up on?

Dean let Angel up to see if he’d finally concede that Dean was a worthy alpha and present. But the omega only got up slowly and started nuzzling his neck with his snout.

Stunned, Dean reciprocated, licking the omega’s neck where the stupid collar didn’t cover it and he could reach it. There wasn’t a lot of room there because the collars also had the secondary function of keeping alphas from mating omegas in the heat of the moment, but Dean licked whatever he could reach.

It was meant to convey ‘Good race!’ and not at all ‘Let me court you.’


	4. Chapter 4

Cas and his omega were at odds. His omega was interested in Demon, who had gotten into the habit of accompanying him to the edge of the forest after catching him, walking close to him, his fur brushing against Cas’ along the way.

They only went their separate ways once they reached the edge of the forest and it was time to shift back. Cas’ omega loved the attention and couldn’t help but think that this was courting behavior, even though he knew very well that this race wasn’t about courting, it was about getting to fuck unapologetically in wolf form—a fact Demon continued to ignore.

But maybe that was the reason why Cas’ omega was head over heels for Demon, the alpha wolf who knew how to treat an omega right, who had shown him time and time again that he was the only one quick enough to catch him and who teased him by occasionally brushing his snout against Cas’ neck after pushing the button on his collar.

While Cas’ omega was only interested in this one alpha wolf, another alpha had caught Cas’ eye. He had met Dean more often after the races and had slowly gotten to know the alpha’s unique sense of humor, his kind heart and beautiful soul.

They had quickly formed a bond of… at least friendship, although Cas thought he recognized Dean’s charming smile, cocked eyebrow and witty remarks as an alpha’s attempt at flirting. Cas was pretty sure that Dean was participating in the races himself, even though it wasn’t really polite to talk about it and so he hadn’t asked outright.

You didn’t ask people about their wolf identity. What would you reply anyway? ‘Oh yeah, you’re the wolf I saw humping that other omega.’ Alphas and omegas alike preferred the anonymity alpha races offered.

There was something he wanted to talk to him about, though. It had been on his mind a lot lately and he thought that it might be a question he could ask Dean.

They were sitting on a bench a bit secluded from the rest of the after-race party when he got up the nerve to ask, “Have you done it before?”

Dean glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. “Won an Alpha Race Championship? Can’t say that I have. Made it to the semi-finals once before, though.”

That confirmed that Dean was, in fact, part of the race.

“No, I mean, sex in wolf form,” Cas clarified.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

Cas chewed his lower lip. He wanted to know more, but didn’t know if he was allowed to ask. But Dean was laidback and was always nice to him, so he soldiered on, “What… How does that work?”

Another shoulder shrug. “It’s just instincts taking over, I guess.” After a moment of contemplation, he added, “It’s like driving a car.”

“You did not just compare wolf sex to driving a car,” Cas said.

“Maybe I should give you a ride in my car some time,” Dean replied, wagging his eyebrows—and there was another moment where Cas almost thought Dean might be coming on to him. But as always, the next second, Dean was already dropping the teasing smile and continued, “Anyway, you don’t think about every step, you just automatically… do it.”

So, that’s what it was usually like for alphas—apart from Demon apparently, who didn’t let instincts take over.

⁂

The fact that Cas had never had sex in wolf form pretty much answered the question Dean hadn’t dared ask: he was not a participant in these races. He had to be quite a fan, though, since Dean had seen him around a lot.

The more Dean hung out with Cas after the races, the less he thought about mounting Angel. Courting him in wolf form had been great. As had the thrill of anticipation.

He had really looked forward to finally getting to push his cock into that wolf’s tight ass and fuck that elusive omega into surrendering. But during the last few days, his daydreams hadn’t been about mating Angel. They had been about Cas. How he would love to see him in his wolf form and nose along his snout.

Cas was just the right mixture of nerdy and funny, sweet and socially awkward. Endearing. Dean didn’t need Angel to submit to his alpha when he could start something with Cas. And the way Cas had asked about wolf sex… maybe if Dean played his cards right, his alpha wolf would end up satisfied too.

It was just before another big race when he decided to make his move on Cas. He’d tried some subtle flirting before, but with Cas, it was probably time to step up his game and really ask him out, all subtlety aside.

They had agreed on meeting up after the race, as usual, which would give Dean the perfect opportunity to buy him a beer and see if Cas would be susceptible to the idea of dating.

But first, he’d have to concentrate on the race. Since he had kind of decided to go against what his alpha wolf wanted (Angel), he was thinking about just catching an omega quickly and be done with it. Maybe then he could find Cas before the race was even finished.

But there had been a lot of hype about ‘Alastair,’ an alpha who had gotten disqualified last time because he had been too rough with omegas, but who had joined again this year and had won the last few races on the east coast. He was joining the alphas in this race today, and Dean had still a soft spot for Angel and didn’t want Alastair to get to him and rough him up.

So, he scented for Angel as usual when the race began.

All of his fears came true when he found him running away from a huge alpha wolf that could only be Alastair. Alastair was quick and Angel wouldn’t be able to evade him. He was seconds away from getting caught, mounted and, if rumors about Alastair were to be believed, beaten vigorously into submitting to the alpha.

Dean didn’t even think about how getting involved in an alpha fight with such a brutal alpha might not be the best idea. He ran faster than he had ever before until he was colliding with Alastair, sending them both tumbling down a small slope.

⁂

Once more, another alpha had been on Cas’ tail and he was a huge, dangerous-looking alpha.

At first, Cas had hoped Demon would be the one to pop his wolf cherry. And lately, he had even fantasized about Dean. But this alpha? He actually scared Cas’ omega. Unfortunately, he was also very fast and Cas didn’t know how much longer he could evade him.

Then, out of nowhere, Demon had tackled the strange alpha and they had immediately gotten into an alpha fight, baring their teeth and attacking each other.

The other alpha went for Demons muzzle, biting him until he was drawing blood and Cas felt utterly helpless just standing by and watching Demon get injured because he had helped him.

Even though his omega was still terrified, he had to do something. He walked up behind the huge alpha, bit him in the tail and tried to pull him away from Demon. It didn’t work, but it did distract the alpha for a moment and gave Demon enough time to launch his next attack.

He finally had the upper hand and the other alpha seemed to realize the same thing because he took flight.

Demon’s snout was bleeding and Cas carefully stepped up to him so that he could lick at his wounds. Demon stood perfectly still, but when Cas tried to scent him, he pulled back. Instead, he just pushed the claiming button, let Cas push his button and then he just walked away. He didn’t even accompany him to the edge of the forest.

Cas was confused and a bit hurt. Demon had been so nice to him. Maybe he was mad that Cas had gotten him injured.

But Cas could look forward to meeting Dean, so whatever Demon’s problem was, he didn’t have time to deal with it.

⁂

Dean had tried to clean up the scratches in human form as best he could so that Cas wouldn’t think of him as one of those alphas who got into fights a lot.

But Cas still gasped when he saw Dean’s face.

Trying to play it down, Dean said, “It’s just a little scratch,” and followed that up with a joke, “You should see the other alpha.”

Somehow, that didn’t seem to appease Cas, who was still staring at him wide-eyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was Demon. Demon was Dean! There was that scratch across his snout—well, nose in human form—that the other alpha had given him in the alpha fight. He hadn’t really dared to hope, but on some level, he _had_ hoped for this ever since he had found out for sure that Dean was one of the alphas taking part in the US Alpha Race Championship.

Still, just to be sure, he asked, “What happened?”

It came out all raspy and weird. He hoped Dean didn’t notice.

Luckily, the alpha seemed too busy blushing and rubbing his neck. He looked around, but the other spectators had dissipated and no one was paying them any mind. “There was this vicious alpha after my… I mean, after some omega,” he explained. “So we fought him off.”

Cas’ heart sped up when he heard the slip-up. ‘My.’ _My… omega?_ Dean hadn’t let Cas comfort him or take care of his injuries, had just abruptly stopped all courting behavior, indicating he didn’t want his omega anymore.

Yet, here he was, talking about the two of them together, giving Cas way more credit for the little help he had provided in the fight.

 _We fought him off_. Even though it had been all Dean.

“But you… caught the omega?” Cas asked, even though he knew the answer already, but this was his chance—he might find out why Dean kept going after him only to then turn him down.

“Yeah, I’m still in the race,” Dean confirmed.

Okay, Cas had to be subtle about this. He had to subtly try to direct the conversation towards why Dean was sending his omega mixed signals.

So, of course, Cas blurted out, “How was the wolf sex?”

“Uhm… what?”

It seemed like Cas had caught Dean off guard with all of his subtlety.

“Alphas mount omegas once they have caught them, don’t they?”

There. Now Dean would tell him why Cas’ omega wolf wasn’t good enough for Dean’s alpha. Cas braced himself. At least he would know what was going on one way or another.

“I didn’t mount him,” Dean said and then followed that up with, “I’m kinda interested in another omega.”

“Oh.” Cas felt his heart drop. “Then maybe you should have gone after him instead,” he couldn’t help but snap.

“I’m trying,” Dean replied, looking at him all intensely.

“What, is he too fast for you?” Cas had thought their little games had been fun and that ‘Demon’ had gone after him because they had found their match in each other. But maybe Dean hadn’t thought so.

“Cas—I’m trying to tell you here that it’s _you_ I’m interested in.”

“Oh,” Cas said again and hope was rising inside his chest, but something still didn’t compute. “No, that’s not true,” he said. “You hadn’t even met me in human form the first few times you refused to mount my wolf.”

“Your wolf?” Dean repeated. “What are you talking… Wait. Are _you_ Angel?”

⁂

Dean couldn’t believe his luck! He had just had to make a hard decision choosing Cas over Angel, even though his alpha wolf had chosen Angel as his omega and was pissed at Dean for giving up that cute omega wolf he had tried so hard to court.

And now it turned out the two omegas he and his wolf were madly in love with were one and the same?

“Yes,” Cas confirmed his wolf identity. “Which is how I know that you weren’t interested in mounting my wolf even before we met as humans.”

“Well, you didn’t present. You didn’t indicate in _any_ way that you wanted to get down and dirty with my alpha,” Dean defended himself because, boy, had he wanted to mount that omega wolf! To fuck him and knot him and shoot him full of his spunk. But you didn’t just do that to some virgin omega wolf who didn’t want to be mounted.

“It’s in the rules!” Cas retorted. “Everyone knows that that’s what happens when an omega wolf gets caught during an alpha race. I didn’t know I had to _present_ for you to take me.”

Dean licked his lips. “So… you’d be down for that?” he asked.

“Yes. I would love to be sexually intimate with you _or_ Demon.”

“Cool.” Dean couldn’t keep the grin off his face any longer. “’Cause my wolf has been going stir crazy. I think he might be the most sexually frustrated wolf on the planet.”

“We should help your poor wolf out,” Cas deadpanned. “He’s been courting me long enough.”

Oh, so Angel _had_ picked up on the courting behavior. At least Dean had done something right.

“Hey, wanna have a race of our own?” Dean suggested. “You know, a private race kinda thing?”

“I would enjoy that,” Cas replied, smiling at him timidly.

“Only one rule: If the alpha catches the omega, he gets to fuck him. No more blue balls.”

And that’s how they found themselves back in the now deserted woods, Dean’s wolf hot on Cas’ tail. Cas had either already been powered out from the first round or he didn’t make as much of an effort as during the official races, but Dean had found him rather quickly and was now running after him at full speed.

Still, Cas had a few tricks up his sleeve, performing some admirable evasive moves, playfully slowing down just to speed up again when Dean almost had him.

But Dean was very motivated, knowing that he would finally get what his wolf had been thirsting after since the beginning and so the next time Cas was letting him come close, he pounced on the omega before he could speed up again and run in a different direction.

They had reached a clearing that was just the perfect setting to let their wolves play for a while.

They roughhoused just for fun, rolling around on the ground, biting at each other’s necks, and finally, Dean got Cas on his back in a defenseless position, which stirred all kinds of dominant feelings deep within his alpha.

God, how much he wanted this omega. Angel, Cas… the both of them!

He bit at Cas’ neck again, but this time not as a playful gesture, but to get him to submit. And how prettily Cas submitted, whimpering, baring his neck for Dean to scent and nibble at.

Dean _loved_ Angel’s scent just as much as he did Cas’. Even though he couldn’t wait to thoroughly scent Cas, this right here was all about animal instincts, which is why he nudged the omega over.

Time to show this omega what an alpha wolf’s cock sliding in and out of his asshole felt like.

Cas understood what Dean wanted him to do even without words, got up on all fours and—finally!—presented for him.

That image was too much for Dean’s alpha and he mounted his omega for the first time. He started humping, his prick desperately trying to find Cas’ hole.

Then, with one mighty thrust, his cock found its way inside. The omega’s ass was already slicking, and the wet heat around his dick felt too good to go slow. Instead, that virgin wolf ass got a good pounding as Dean let his alpha have at it.

He buried his nose in Cas’ neck, taking in the delicious scent of the omega’s arousal as he let his alpha defile that virgin hole.

The omega made the sexiest sounds, which only spurred him on, and then— _yes!_ —Cas’ wolf spent himself on the ground, his channel gripping his cock even tighter as it spasmed around him.

Dean’s own balls kept slapping against the omega’s asshole as he drove into him another few times, and then they drew up and Dean howled in triumph as he emptied his balls into Cas.

He just barely held back from shoving his knot into his hole too because knotting an omega was really a lot more comfortable in human form than it was in wolf form. 

When it was over, they shifted back and lay next to each other in the grass, limbs intertwined. Dean couldn’t help but inspect Cas’ hole where his wolf semen was dribbling out.

“So? What’s the verdict on wolf sex?” Dean asked when he had played around with Cas’ hole a bit, pushing his seed back inside with a finger. Now that his alpha wolf was satisfied, it seemed like his human side was interested in touching Cas all over too.

“I definitely want to do that again,” Cas replied, a blissed out expression on his face that made Dean’s alpha proud. “But maybe let’s stay human for the next round?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean smiled down at his omega and then pressed his nose against his scent gland, finally scenting his human form.

Yep, he definitely couldn’t get enough of both, Cas _and_ Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended a bit earlier than expected, but I hope you liked the ending. 
> 
> As always, comments keep me going. 💖
> 
> And if you want to support me another way, reblogging the link on tumblr would be awesome. **[Here's the link to the tumblr post](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/618652725010399232/us-alpha-race-championship-finished-rating)**.


End file.
